This Christmas Thing
by Aerial312
Summary: Josh and Donna celebrate Christmas on their own after the weather curtails their plans.


Title: This Christmas Thing (1/1)

Author: Aerial312

Rating: PG-13

Category: Christmas Fluff

Spoiler Info: between Transition and Tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Need a little fluff while I'm trying to find my Season 3 DVDs to continue "Glimpses…" Merry Christmas.

"We'll get there."

"Yeah…"

"We will."

"But when?"

"They're de-icing it now. Hopefully we'll be in the air within the hour."

"We were going to be there for such a short time anyways."

"Yeah."

"And it's not the not being there that's getting to me."

"No?"

"I've done that before. I can do that."

"Then what?" he asked, lacing his fingers through hers.

"It's the saying I would be there, and then not."

"They'll understand."

"I hate snow."

"Just last week you were looking forward to the snow."

"It's been almost sixty degrees for several weeks now, we make plans to fly to Wisconsin, and…" she threw her arms up in frustration, gesturing out the window.

"And the temperature drops precipitously, and what was supposed to be heavy rain is a blizzard."

"If we'd just gotten snow all December, like we were supposed to, people would have gotten past the learning curve."

"The learning curve?"

"Every year, first snow storm."

"How so?"

"You get accustomed to driving in the snow, as the winter goes on, but the first storm everyone's all hesitant, and unsure. It's like everyone has to relearn how to deal with snow every single year."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"It's how it is."

"I just hate the snow universally."

"And yet you used to opt to walk in in it."

"I'm comfortable with my dislike of driving in the snow."

Donna chuckled. "One thing you've never claimed proficiency in just because you're a man."

"I HATE the snow."

"I love it…usually. How much longer is this delay going to be?"

She pushed herself out of her seat and walked over to the display board. She returned a moment later, scowling. "It still says 9:30. That's clearly wrong."

"Yeah, that seems unlikely."

"I can barely even see the plane out the window."

"It's there."

"I know its there! I just…"

She growled, and flopped back into the hard leather chair. "We should look it up online again."

Josh opened the laptop lying on the seat next to him. Donna leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "What's our flight number again?"

"You have the page open, just refresh."

"Oh yeah."

"Fuck!—"

"Oh shit."

"Cancelled."

"That's what it says."

"Then why does that board still say—?"

"It's a little behind."

"I'll say."

"They usually are."

"We spent 4 hours here for nothing."

"Well let's head home."

"At least we didn't check anything," Donna scoffed.

"Yeah, that was a good call on your mom's part…buying some toiletries to get us by."

"Well, it's a waste now."

"It's not like we'll never go visit."

She smiled up at him. "Right."

"You should call your mom"

"Yeah."

Donna sighed, and pulled open her cell phone. She dialed, as Josh pulled her to her feet. They walked toward the Metro station, Josh pulling their small suitcases behind him.

"Hi mom…yeah, it's still snowing hard. I know, I know," Donna laughed. "She says it's what we get for getting sixty degree days in December."

Josh chuckled. "Tell her I said Merry Christmas."

"Josh says Merry Christmas mom. Yeah, it was cancelled…You know?...Yeah, we found out online too…the display in the airport didn't say cancelled until after we'd seen it online—hold on a second," Donna covered the receiver. "Josh, wait a second here."

"Why?" he asked, about to get on the escalator.

"If I go down there I'll lose the signal."

"Right."

"Sorry, mom. We're about to get back on the Metro. I just wanted to call and tell you…I know you understand, I just feel bad…Okay, okay…Yes, I'm sure my Christmas will be fine…"

Josh squeezed her shoulder.

"You too, mom. Tell daddy and everyone I said Merry Christmas, and we're sorry we can't be there. Bye."

"She knew already?"

"Same way we did."

Josh smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah."

He grabbed her hand, and they continued on their way. An hour later, they finally arrived at his apartment in Georgetown.

"I can't believe we couldn't find a cab!"

"Would you have wanted to get into a cab in this?"

"Well, I wasn't particularly fond of walking in it."

"It wasn't that bad."

"And you claim to hate the snow."

"But you know as much as I hate the snow, I'd rather walk through it than get in a car in it."

"Fair enough."

"Ugh…it's freezing in here."

"Well, it's been warm. We haven't exactly been using the heat. I'll turn it on."

"Thank you. You hungry?"

"Yeah. There should be something to eat in the fridge."

"We should have just had dinner at the airport."

"No, you've been so good about not eating that crap. I can throw something together."

"I'll be right back then. I need to wrap your presents."

Josh disappeared into the bedroom, and Donna set about making some pasta and salad.

"Not what you expected to eat tonight, huh?" Josh asked a few minutes later, coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Am I telegraphing it that much?"

"A little."

"It's not that I don't enjoy…this. We hardly ever get time alone."

"No, we don't. But it had been a while since you'd seen your family."

"I'll snap out of it."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I have you all to myself for two days; I'm going to enjoy it."

"Oh yeah? I can definitely think of ways for you to enjoy it…" Josh kissed his way down her neck.

Donna moaned, leaning back against him. "I thought you were hungry."

"Oh, I'm—"

"That's so corny."

"Corny?" He pulled back away from her smiling.

"Very corny."

"So you're not in the mood for some Christmas cheer?"

Donna laughed, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Okay, okay, how about this? We take our dinner, go out to the living room and curl up on the couch under the big blanket, watch some stupid—"

"Hey!"

"Some silly…"

"Better."

"Christmas movie, and then enjoy the evening. Not exactly what you'd thought, but—"

"It sounds wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"You're trying so hard."

"I hate seeing you upset. Your Christmas PLANS were ruined, but it doesn't mean that your actual Christmas needs to be."

Donna leaned in and kissed him deeply, pushing him up against the wall.

"Now who's forgetting about dinner?"

"Hey, your plans didn't include presents!"

"On Christmas Eve?"

"We always open one present on Christmas Eve."

"You're not trying to scam me because I don't you your silly Christmas traditions?"

"Josh!"

"You technically you have two days of presents."

"Not everyone opens presents on Christmas Eve. But a bunch do. My family policy was that we got to open one present on Christmas Eve."

"What makes you think you got more than one present?"

"When you left the room before, you said you needed to wrap my presents, plural."

"Ah, detail oriented, as usual."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Well?" Donna pouted.

"I suppose we can schedule that into the evening."

He pulled her tight again, whispering in her ear. "Dinner, movie, presents, and then…?"

Donna giggled. "See you're not so bad at this Christmas thing."

FIN


End file.
